sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Violetta Lindsberg
Name: Violetta "Jane" Lindsberg Gender: Female Age: 19 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Anything that catches her eye, honestly. Her favorites have to be watching horror movies and crazy fashion. Appearance: If you had a word to describe Violetta's appearance it would have to be 'change'. Due to her hyperactivity and impulsiveness, she spends many days just experimenting with new looks and ways to arrange her clothes and hair. She actively dyes her hair various colors and isn't afraid of trying out new clothes. She doesn't dress too outrageously, but she does have odd combinations once in a while. She's around average height, standing at 5' 5" and she weighs around 115 lbs. At the moment, though, she's settled on having her hair dyed a dark red with streaks of blond and brown interlaced between it. She wears it long with several ribbons tied around her head. Her eyes are normally blue but she wears colored contacts so right now both of her eyes are green. Her skin is slightly tanned from all the outdoor activities she's been a part of and she has a nice body with moderately sized breasts. As for clothes, she's settled on a medium-length blue and white plaid skirt with a pair of black sports shorts underneath as well as a pink tank-top. Biography: The moment Violetta spoke her first word and stepped her first step, her parents and older brother knew that they had a firecracker in their hands. She was loud, energetic, and thoroughly exasperating. She grew up being a lot more active than other girls her age and she was labeled a tomboy although she didn't look like the stereotypical tomboy. It didn't matter to her as long as she was having fun. It was early in her life when she gained two of her best friends, Rachael and Cyrille. Being the most active out of all of them, she often dragged them around on her little escapades and it was only until she was 8 when she was ever struck silent. It was then when her friend Cyrille said she had a crush on her. Violetta was dumbstruck and rightfully so. She was 8. What did she know about relationships and stuff like that? She just knew that boys said she had cooties and that it was boys and girls that got together. But she didn't see any harm in the whole thing and thought it would be fun to try. So she accepted. It was only after she grew up a couple of more years that she understood exactly what she had accepted. Instead of being repulsed, however, she was rather happy about it. The relationship hadn't really gone anywhere, but it had been fun and spending time with Cyrille was...well it was something special. So Violetta decided to stick to it no matter what anyone said about it. Then the thought crossed her mind. If her relationship with Cyrille had gone so well after accepting on a whim...Then maybe other things would go well for her too. She had the time and the energy...hell, she could do whatever she put her mind to. And so ever since the middle of middle school, Violetta has plunged herself into any opportunity available. The band? Sign her up with a trombone. The cheerleading squad? She could do it, although she thought the whole clique thing was terrible especially when she considered how they treated her girlfriend. The anime club? She thought it sounded cool, but in the end everything was just a little too off-kilter for her. Rock climbing? Fun but it was too tiring. As for classes, she had tried to pay attention to the teacher and do her best, but except for drama and physical education, she never put that much effort in her studies. As such, her grades were middle-of-the-road at best, but thanks to her numerous extracurricular activities, she was easily accepted into the high school of her choice. This trend stayed all the way to high school although by this time she had picked up three constants. One was sticking by Cyrille's side no matter what. The second was watching horror movies from the US and Japan at midnight with the lights out. The third was fashion. Besides that, she still tried out anything she could. If there was an ad on the school walls for some sort of extra-curricular activity, she would do it if she had the time. Her studying habits remained the same as well and although she half-heartedly stepped up her efforts, she still only remained an average student through her years. This resulted in her knowing lots of people and picking up a lot of random skills. Whether or not they were helpful was a different matter, but she still had a lot of stuff to place on her college application and her parents were happy for that. It also gave her a fairly blunt personality and she doesn't like dancing around issues. Instead she just drives straight to the point and speaking her mind, which could have earned her some enemies. She also daydreams and at times will just fall into her own special world. During one of these moments, she's often hum or make random gestures with her hands. They don't last long and there really isn't an explanation for it besides "Violetta is weird." Another thing about her is that she really hates her given name and thinks it's too up-and-up for her. So she tells everyone to call her Jane instead. The only people who are allowed to call her Violetta are her parents and Cyrille. At least, that's what she says. As for her other friends, she's only made several that she considers true friends. Another person that she really knows is Eric Cooper, who had once asked her to be his girlfriend. He probably didn't know that Violetta was in a relationship or he did know and didn't care anyway, but Violetta turned him away with a blunt "No" and just walked off. It wasn't the best of solutions, but she didn't care that much. For now, she's just living life as it comes and not letting anything stop her. Whether it's prejudice due to her sexual orientation or just for being weird, Violetta will just shove those aside and go for what she really wants. Advantages: Due to everything she's done, Violetta is kind of like a jack-of-all-trades. She knows how to do many things, although not all of them would be useful in SOTF. But if there's a special situation were something odd would be required, Violetta will probably know how to do it. Also, thanks to her horror movie watching, not many things frighten her now. Whether or not seeing a dead body in a TV screen and seeing one in real life is a whole different matter. Disadvantages: Violetta is hyperactive and impulsive. Don't expect her to be able to hide well or keep her silence in a dangerous situation. She'll try her best, but in the end something she'll do will reveal herself as well as anyone who might be with her. Designated Number: Female student no. 116 --- Designated Weapon: Deer horn knife Conclusion: All the skills in the world won't help G116 when she makes noise at the wrong time and gets shot. To have a serious shot at winning SOTF requires patience and focus, and neither are particularly common in today's ADD-riddled generation. Still, energy is good, and she may at least give us a bit of a show on her way out. The above biography is as written by Tythanin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Tythanin Kills: None Killed By: Suicide from deliberately pulling on collar Collected Weapons: Deer horn knife (assigned weapon) Allies: Presumably Cyrille LaBlanche Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Violetta woke up at the island's south cliffs, and was filled almost immediately with a determination to find her girlfriend Cyrille LaBlanche. She, soon after waking up, ran into Owen Rothschild and Trent Hunter. The three start discussing plans of action, and the possibilities of teaming up, with Violetta intent on finding Cyrille and one of her friends Samantha Ridley. The trio was found and joined by Johnathan McDowell, who knew Trent, while they started discussing what they would do next. Violetta suggested going towards the town on their map, and headed off, but got separated and lost from the other three. Eventually, she came upon the parish, and became sick after finding Brent Shanahan's body. Her pain was doubled as soon after, the announcements declared Cyrille's death. This pushed Violetta off the deep end, and she started ranting and swearing at the cameras and towards Danya colourfully, before deciding the best course of action was for her to go outside and pull her collar. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Well boo hoo, another one of our early and inconsequential outs. We mourn the loss of possible girl-girl action, and that's all. Did she really think I hadn't heard all that before? You kids and your lack of vocabulary today, come back when you've found a thesaurus. Memorable Quotes: "You're just some dumb villain from a horror movie, except instead of a chainsaw you have a group of obedient morally-challenged lackies. So I guess you're just the bread in a faggot sandwich and they're the filling. Man, I sure use faggot a lot. I should change it up. But it's such a nice word. Really rolls off the tongue. Faggot faggot faggot." - Violetta loves to use the f-word. Not that f-word, the other one. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Violetta, in chronological order. The Past: *All I Need *Grave of a Guardian Pre-Game: *And the Hits Keep Coming V4: *Feeling Kind of Anxious *Penny For Your Thoughts? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Violetta Lindsberg. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Violetta was a pretty cool character. I always felt her side of the relationship with Cyrille a bit more, and I also liked that she didn't have the chance to realy get closure. I know she only died so early 'cause Tyth forgot to check the rolls and couldn't swap to save her, but it was a nice little subversion of the normal thing, in that Garry never did catch up with her to tell her what Cyrille said to. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students